Nemuri-neko
by Phineas Redux
Summary: Gabrielle uses her Amazon expertise to guide Xena through the narrow streets of Kyoto. Then they both hit the shops—in a good cause!


—OOO—

**Disclaimer—** MCA/Universal/RenPics own all copyrights to everything related to '_Xena: Warrior Princess_' and I have no rights to them.

**Setting & Note—** Kyoto, Japan in approx. 30 AD. A '_Nemuri-neko_' is a traditional small carving of a curled-up sleeping cat. It can be made in wood, silver, jade or other materials.

—O—

'**Nemuri-neko**'

The sun shone warmly over Kyoto from a cloudless blue sky of early August. The houses bounding the narrow streets were two or three-storied, mostly wooden-built with slanted roofs covered in blue or grey tiles. The streets themselves were of earth, worn smooth by thousands of sandals; and now slightly prone to dust-clouds after several weeks of dry weather. These numerous streets also tended to weave around arbitrarily, cutting into and away from each other without consistent plan, so making it quite easy for the unwary traveller to quickly lose track of their route or direction. This last item was exercising Gabrielle's concentration at the present moment.

"Nah, nah. If we turn right we'll be going South-South East. That's as plain as daylight, Xena."

The erstwhile Amazon tracker looked up and down the lane they had just entered—it could hardly aspire to the giddy heights of an actual street—and raised her head to almost sniff the air.

"We turn left here. That'll take us North-North West." She nodded complacently, agreeing with herself; for it was abundantly apparent her warrior companion still didn't. "Which is where we'll find the shop I want. You'll love it, Xena. All sorts of, er, knick-knacks."

"Knick-knacks, eh!" Xena paused to look down sardonically at her companion. "So, at least I get ta learn a new word for my vocabulary. An' here's me thinking the day was goin' t'be a complete bust!"

The Amazon shopper—for it was indeed in this guise that Gabrielle strode the streets of Kyoto—took no notice of this slur. Her mind was on higher things. She wriggled her shoulders unconcernedly and reached behind her back to twiddle with one of the strings which held her top up. She was sweating gently in the sunshine and, as they walked through the crowded streets, it was not only Xena who paused now and again to observe the lithe splendour of the young woman's muscular beauty. Gabrielle's minimal attitude to clothing was a constant source of interest to both men and women within the normally traditional confines of the Japa capital city. Not to mention the sai strapped on the outside of her boots—another exotic, and therefore interesting, curiosity to local eyes.

"Don't be so pitiful, Xena." The blonde-haired one moved off purposely in the direction she had chosen, leaving the Princess to catch up as best she could. "It's full of artisan things. Er, things made by artisans. That is, er, artistic works of art. Yeah, that's what they are—Works of Art."

The Royal Warrior tossed her head with a dubious air; making her hair fly wide, causing Gabrielle to jump out of the way.

"Hey, watch it, Lady." She frowned darkly; but it was a lost cause. "And there's no need'ta snigger like that. It ain't funny, y'know. You oughta get that cut short, like mine."

Xena, on the other hand, found it extremely funny, and said so.

"Daily News—Amazon warrior temporarily blinded by Princess's hair." The tall dark enigmatic one allowed a certain nuance of irony to enter her voice. "Asclepius himself non-plussed. Or should that be flummoxed? Or bewildered? Or just plain stumped? Anyway, we put the victim of circumstances to bed with a warm posset and a kiss on the brow and she was as right as rain in the morn—_**Aoww!**_ That hurt. Ya nearly broke my ankle."

"Didn't I? Oh, pooh!"

—O—

The street they finally entered, after Gabrielle's successful guidance, was slightly wider than those they had just left. The houses were still made of wood planks and vertical rounded tree-boles tightly jointed together, with roofs on several differing levels clad in blue or grey or yellowish tiles; but they were clearly of a better class than the usual. They were mainly brightly painted shops, with open shutters allowing a wide view into the interiors where all sorts and varieties of wares were laid out on counters. Each door was protected by a wide curtain, or strips of material acting as a curtain, on which were printed the names of the owners or the wares which could be found inside. This assortment of Japa written characters afforded an artistic spectacle in itself. Gabrielle had been industriously learning the intricacies of the language since their arrival and now let fly with her knowledge, whether her captive audience cared or not.

"_Hanamoto_—that's a linen shop, Xena." She pointed to their left at the brown curtain painted with a white circle inside which were two written characters. "And look, over here—'_Shiyogawa'!_ That's for pots and pans and kitchen items. An' here's '_Kobayashi_', they sell sweets and pastries and things. Maybe we'll stop by on our way home. Oh look, here we are—'_Haruhi_'. This is the place."

At the present moment the Festival of Tanabata was in full swing in Kyoto. The streets were decorated with fluttering flags and many-coloured streamers and bunting. There were also curiously designed kites made of paper and bamboo poles flying high in the air from several points. The main theme concentrated on flowers, though there was a mixture of other designs amongst these. The streets were also crowded with citizens, as well as many people from the surrounding countryside, out enjoying the party atmosphere over the several days the Festival would last.

It was, of course, a tradition to exchange gifts at this Mid-Summer or Mid-Solstice Festival; and Xena and Gabrielle were now Hades-bent on finding a good place to buy gifts for each other. Gabrielle, in her role as intrepid explorer of the city, had come up with the idea of the little shop which stocked all kinds of small but artistic items that might make good gifts—so here they were.

Gabrielle swept the curtain aside haughtily, meaning to let it fall back onto Xena's unsuspecting form—but on seeing a Japa lady entering beside the tall warrior Gabrielle instead stopped to hold the curtain wide for both to enter. Inside was pleasantly cool after the warmth of the sun in the street. The shop was not very wide, but went back a long way from the entrance. There were numerous counters and tables, as well as shelves on the walls where masses of small curiosities were on show. Several other customers pottered around in the shadows examining the wares and, because of the various lines of tables and separate counters, it was easy for the two women to soon lose track of each other and go their individual ways amongst the treasures for sale.

—O—

"What's this?"

Xena held the small weapon in her open hand above the counter. There were others on show, with scabbards and hafts of differing materials.

"A '_tanto_', madam. A light dagger." The young female servant was dressed in more or less full traditional costume, comprising a beautifully designed kimono with a flower pattern, as befitted the Festival. "Samurai usually wear it as a supplementary weapon. You, perhaps, find it interesting?"

As she spoke the girl warily eyed Xena's general leather clad get-up, and the Greek sword strapped to her back. If anything more comprehensively said '_Woman Warrior—beware_' the Japanese girl had clearly not yet met such. She bravely gave a smile and indicated, with a remarkably graceful gesture of one hand, the remaining items on the counter.

"Nah, it wasn't for me." Xena shook her head and replaced the weapon, though reluctantly. "It was for someone else—but I don't think it's quite her style."

"We also have, as you see here, several '_kaiken_'." The girl's ingrained selling-mode came into play, almost automatically. "They are another type of short dagger, most usually having a smooth hilt and kept in a smooth plain scabbard. Many women in Japa, especially wives of Samurai, keep them about their person for protection. We have a number of fine examples. With you being an, er, '_foreign warrior_', I am sure you or your companion may take delight in them."

"Nah, I'll give it a pass. Thanks all the same."

Xena had been almost hypnotised by the beautiful craftsmanship inherent in the weapons, but she kept in mind Gabrielle's overall personality and the fact these simply weren't her kinda thing. Something softer; more elegant; more gentle, was called for. Xena strolled on down the lane between the counters with a knitted brow; this gift-buying caper was harder than she'd first thought.

—O—

"What're these?"

Gabrielle indicated the various items spread out on the counter. They were mostly coloured metal, silver, or tortoise-shell; all of an infinitely delicate and gorgeous beauty. The servant behind the counter smiled, obviously well used to this reaction.

"There are several types of hair-adornments, madam." She herself had a number of long metal sticks or prongs sticking in her piled up hair, while her colourful kimono also added to the traditional style. "Here are some '_kanzashi_' for instance. Long metal prongs which clip into one's hair. There are also '_kogai_', which are tortoise-shell bars with slightly flattened ends that again slip through the hair. We have in addition, over here, '_kushi_' which are hair-combs of tortoise-shell or lacquered wood. They have pretty designs on them, as you see. Or, if you wish, there are in this corner many different '_okimono_'—small ornaments of varying types. Like these delightful standing figurines, or these '_nemuri-neko_', sleeping cats. They are very popular. Do you see anything you wish, madam?"

Gabrielle found herself somewhat overwhelmed by the variety of wares on offer. The thought flashed through her mind that if there had been less to choose from it would have been easier. These little items were certainly beautiful, and several called to her heart, but she had to keep in mind Xena's iron personality. And she knew these were just not quite the warrior woman's style. Hadn't she in fact glimpsed, nearer the entrance, a counter showing small knives and daggers? Would it be a good idea to investigate those? Gabrielle gave half a second's thought to Xena's tastes and, with a word of thanks to the Japa lady, turned back towards the door. Somewhere over in that dark corner to the right, she thought.

—O—

"These look, er, pretty!"

Xena was trying to develop the recognised attitude inherent among experienced shoppers, but was still not quite there. Her words sounded, even to her, more like a harsh criticism than the gentle pleasurable reaction she had aimed at. But the mature Japa woman behind the counter, obviously an old hand with customers of this kind, was swift to smooth the waters.

"Yes indeed, madam. Your expert eye has passed over the mere dross to alight happily on the simply exquisite. I applaud your taste." She was obviously of the school which believed that exaggeration could never be overstated. She carried on blithely, without the ghost of any expression. "These little figures are known as '_nemuri-neko_', madam. To you that would be '_sleeping cats_', I believe. Notice the most realistic way they are curled up, just as in life. They are available in carved coloured wood; silver; jade; or painted porcelain—and in several sizes, as you see."

Xena had been examining the pretty little things more closely while the woman spoke, and was now really enchanted. The representations were remarkably realistic, showing cats of all colours in a sleeping position—and they were just delightful. Xena could readily imagine Gabrielle's reaction when presented with one, and she knew her search was over—or was it? Which material—silver, porcelain, jade, carved wood. Oh Gods, more decisions. The Warrior Princess looked up at the Japa lady behind the counter with a childlike appeal in her blue eyes.

—O—

Having aimed, with an Amazonian certainty, in the direction of the supposed weapons-counter near the door Gabrielle had instead been brought up short by the wares for sale on a counter to her left as she navigated the narrow passages of the shop. The numerous other customers were something of a hindrance too, for a warrior who wanted to get somewhere quickly.

The items in question were small in size, but brilliant in artistic merit. Gabrielle always regarded herself as something of a connoisseur, and these immediately shouted out their quality to her searching eyes. They were little pendants, hardly bigger than a Greek tetradrachm, and carved from the richest densest green jade she had ever seen. Several reflected flower shapes and these especially caught her attention. In a moment she was leaning over the counter examining them with a predatory eye.

"What're these?"

In answer to the foreign customer's question the young lady behind the counter, resplendent in another design of flowered kimono, smiled encouragingly.

"Jade pendants, madam. We have a variety of designs, as you see." The lady cast an appraising and experienced glance over the foreign woman. "Jade is especially loved in Japa for its beauty. These flower shapes are of a particular quality. Carved by a true artist, madam. Many aristocratic Samurai and Daimyo come here to buy just these items. And the prices are, considering everything, remarkably low. Does any particular one take the green-eyed lady's attention?"

"Yes, this one." Gabrielle gently lifted a small pendant in the palm of her right hand. "It's so beautiful."

"A peony, madam." The Japa woman nodded in agreement, quite certain she had made a sale. "The flower is of some importance in Japa tradition. You will notice this pendant is square and flat with the peony flower richly carved on one side, while on the opposite side is carved the Japa character standing for '_Happiness_'. Do you wish to purchase it, madam?"

Gabrielle looked up into the Japa lady's face; but the woman had already divined the answer and was busy preparing a small white-wood box with green silk interior.

—O—

The two women had left the shop and walked, somewhat erratically it must be said, along the intricately interwoven lanes filled with crowds of happy citizens, other shoppers, and idle holiday-makers. Finally they found a small quiet back-water of a cul-de-sac, where a low wall topped with flat slabs of yellow warm sandstone offered a private and comfortable resting place. They each held in their hands small wrapped bundles. The intention was to exchange gifts quickly—after all, it was a longish Festival with no set finishing date. And neither woman could possibly wait a second longer, anyway.

"Dinky little box. How does it open? Oh, I see, this clip here. _Oh Athena_, it's beautiful!" Xena sat back and gazed at the glowing square of green jade resting in the palm of her hand. "That's a wonderful flower, Gabrielle. Perfect. I love it."

"The lady at the shop told me it's a peony." Gabrielle smirked happily, as she rested a hand on Xena's arm. "It's regarded as the '_King of Flowers_', with several symbolic meanings including wealth, good fortune, honour, daring—and _masculine_ bravery! What d'ya think of that, Princess?"

For a moment Xena looked from the delicately exquisite pendant to the smiling face of the blonde Amazon, then put her head back and roared with laughter.

"Ya got me bang to rights there, Gabby. Here, this is for you. Hope ya like it."

Gabrielle held the tightly wrapped petite bundle of green silk in the fingers of her right hand while she picked at it with her left. It was tiny enough to rest in her palm but was wrapped expertly, with only the ends of one knot showing.

"What's this, an exercise in untying Japa knots?" The Amazon fiddled with it for a few moments before looking up at her anxious companion. "Don't worry, the knot hasn't been invented yet that'll stop me. Especially when it's hiding a present! Look, here we go; knew I'd get it. _Oh Gods!_"

The sleeping cat was made of silver, superlatively carved, and small enough to sit comfortably in her palm. Every detail was present; the fluffy tail; the rounded head with closed eyes; the body perfectly formed; and the curled-up position of the animal exactly mirroring real-life. Altogether, it was simply exquisite. Gabrielle looked up at Xena with a tear of happiness in her eye.

"It's supposed t'offer medicinal remedies; nourish the mind, body and spirit; comfort the sick; and cure illnesses." The Warrior Princess gazed at the small figure sitting beside her, and leaned across to put one arm round the blonde woman's shoulders. "So I thought—that's you, yep!"

There wasn't really anything else either woman needed to say, but they each said it, anyway.

"Love you, Xena."

"Love you, Gabrielle.'

—OOO—


End file.
